jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel Kamakawiwo'ole
Israel Kamakawiwo'ole is a singer and ukelelist act from Season 2 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned to as a wildcard to the Quarterfinals, where he was eliminated again. Israel returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background Israel Kamakawiwoʻole was a Native Hawaiian musician, entertainer and Hawaiian sovereignty activist. His voice became famous outside Hawaii when his album Facing Future was released in 1993. His medley of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World" was subsequently featured in several films, television programs, and television commercials. Along with his ukulele playing and incorporation of other genres, such as jazz and reggae, Kamakawiwoʻole remains influential on Hawaiian music. Kamakawiwoʻole was born at Kuakini Medical Center in Honolulu to Henry "Hank" Kaleialoha Naniwa Kamakawiwoʻole, Jr. and Evangeline "Angie" Leinani Kamakawiwoʻole. The notable Hawaiian musician Moe Keale was his uncle and a major musical influence. He was raised in the community of Kaimuki, where his parents had met and married. He began playing music with his older brother Skippy and cousin Allen Thornton at the age of 11, being exposed to the music of Hawaiian entertainers of the time such as Peter Moon, Palani Vaughn and Don Ho, who frequented the establishment where Kamakawiwoʻole's parents worked. Hawaiian musician Del Beazley spoke of the first time he heard Israel perform, when, while playing for a graduation party, the whole room fell silent on hearing him sing. Israel continued his path as his brother Skippy entered the Army in 1971 and cousin Allen parted ways in 1976 for the mainland. In his early teens, he studied at Upward Bound (UB) of the University of Hawaii at Hilo and his family moved to Mākaha. There he met Louis Kauakahi, Sam Gray and Jerome Koko. Together with his brother Skippy they formed the Makaha Sons of Niʻihau. A part of the Hawaiian Renaissance, the band's blend of contemporary and traditional styles gained in popularity as they toured Hawaii and the continental United States, releasing fifteen successful albums. Kamakawiwoʻole's aim was to make music that stayed true to the typical sound of traditional Hawaiian music. During that time period, the songs that many people associated with Hawaii, typically, were not traditional-sounding songs. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israel_Kamakawiwo%CA%BBole%7C1 Audition Israel Kamakawiwo‘ole was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Israel Kamakawiwo‘ole's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 206 consisted of singing and playing the ukulele to his song, "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". JayDK, Usagi, guest judge James, and Pennies gave him standing ovations. Israel's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Talk Talk. Quarterfinals Israel Kamakawiwo‘ole's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 211 consisted of singing an playing the ukulele to Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World". Pennies gave him a standing ovation. Israel did not receive enough votes to advance to the Semifinals, eliminating him from the competition instead of Terry Fator. RI Qualifier Vegas Round RI Judge Cuts Death Israel died on June 26, 1997. He was 38. Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Instrumentalists Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Season 2 Bonus Acts Category:Season 2 Male Singers Category:Season 2 Instrumentalists Category:Deceased Contestants Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 2 Quarterfinalists Category:Pennies' Wildcards Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Season 2 Wildcard Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Male Singers Category:RI Instrumentalists Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts